Murder: The TV Series Wikia
Welcome to the Murder: The TV Series Wikia Murder: The TV Series is based on the 5-Part RP series by Melanie Putzo and Annie Juran. Murder Series History Murder 3: The Beginning In 1990, Arthur Clyde and Ravelei Halla-Clyde gave birth to a son, Brad, on this same day Braedon Harris was born. The babies were accidentally switched, unknown to Arthur. 17 years later, Arthur learns of this deed and is enraged when his wife reveals she knew all along. Arthur (who had already suffered from several mental disorders including blackouts) went on a murderous rampage to find his real child, Braedon. During this time, he would commit 10 heinous murders, including his own wife and son. Murder Two years later in 2009, Arthur arrived in the town of Springsgrove, California and murdered Isabel Harris, Braedon's sister. He then stalked his son, watching his movements and learning about his closest friends for 6 months. In October 2009, Arthur attacked a party, killing 5 of Braedon's friends before being stopped by Cindy Hamilton. She appeared to have killed him, unloading an entire handgun clip into his head. Braedon, Cindy, and Melanie Hart survived the attack. Murder: Part 2 2012, three years after the killings in Springsgrove, Braedon, Melanie, and Cindy have moved on and started college. Arthur returns, killing 8 more people - including Cindy - and stabbing Melanie. Just as Arthur is about to murder Roslyn Ross, Braedon stops him again. Braedon, Melanie, and Roslyn survive. Murder 4: The Final Murder One year later, 2013, Arthur returns for the final time, claiming 9 more victims to his killings - including Melanie. Braedon and Roslyn are able to destroy Arthur once and for all. Braedon, Roslyn, Marie Summers, Logan Lawson, and Beck Brennan survive. Murder 5: A New Beginning Over the next year and a half, Braedon went into seclusion. In 2014, he returned to the outside world after learning Beck had written a book about the killings and it was being turned into a movie. He contacted Roslyn and Marie and the trio headed to Hollywood to confront her. Once there, they met Amy Hart - Melanie's half sister. Soon after arriving, people connected to the movie began to wind up dead. 8 murders happened - this time including Roslyn - before Amy and Zig Ashley revealed themselves to be the new killers. Braedon and Lana Lloyd fought back against the pair, killing them and saving themselves. Braedon, Marie, Lana, and Keenan Reed survived the attacks. 18 Years Later... Murder (Season 1) Murder (Season 2) The year is 2032, after almost 2 decades with no more bloodshed, almost 2 decades spent in hiding and under an alias... Braedon decides it's time to return home with his wife and child. Springsgrove has revived it's reputation as a quiet, All-American town nestled in the hills of California - Springsgrove has finally hoped to turn the page on it's horrific past. Unfortunately, Braedon's homecoming will be short lived... A new set of rules, a new set of killings, a new killer. Who will survive? Category:Browse